teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Noku Noru
" Being King is easy; Keeping friends and family while being King is the true mark of a great ruler. " '' -''-'''Noku Noru' '''Noku Noru' is the crown prince and ruler of Nova, son of Cain Noru and Luca Noru. He also has a twin brother, Core Noru, with whom he has never gotten along. Noku grew up in the Palace in the capital kingdom of Teair, Nova, where he has resided all of his life. Noku came to power when Cain was mysteriously murdered on his 12th birthday and has ruled over Nova for eighteen years Appearance Noku is a lean young man, with gold eyes and long, sleek silver hair beyond his waist. He is the perfect image of his father in all respects, with alabaster skin and the same characteristic Noru features. Noku is often seen in lavish robes and elegant suits that are either black, deep rich purple hues, or white and gold. Like his father, he is rarely seen dressed other than in extravagant clothing bearing intricate designs-most usually, of dragons or flora. Personality Noku is emotionally disconnected. He believes himself to be disliked by everyone in his court, and keeps to himself as a result. This has earned Noku the reputation of being socially awkward, viewed as a loner with no personal connections. When he socializes, he is reserved and elicits fear in his subjects, partly due to his historically chaotic temper. Lack of social aptitude has stunted his sense of compassion, and his demeanor tends to be viewed as selfish or narcissistic. Fastidious and intense, Noku values loyalty among his subjects more so than any other quality. He hasn't had the chance to experience jealousy, but he does hold some traits of it already towards a elf woman he has currently developed some bit of emotional attachment to. Noku really hasn't had any experiences with his true emotions and is still currently searching for himself in a way. He fears the idea of the Fated due to the sheer number that has crossed over into Teair. However, he has remained neutral on the situation at hand. He is a caring person that is often misunderstood because of the curse and how much he has closed himself off towards trusting people. However, Noku does have a twisted dark side about him passed on to him from father to son. When betrayed Noku can be sadistic and brutal with his forms of punishment. With having practice of separating his emotions he can become easily detached in a matter of seconds. Likes Wine and other exotic drinks, Politics, Arena events, Honesty, Loyalty, Unique or rare things, Books, and Traveling. Dislikes Traitors, Disloyalty, Dishonesty, He has no patience for those who are indecisive, arrogant, or egotistical. Unless forced, Noku will refuse to converse with a person of low caste, such as common folk or servants. Relationships Cain Noru Noku looked up to his father for many reasons, one: his wisdom and drive to protect and govern over his people and kingdom while Noku watched from his shadow. second: His father never showed weakness even during the hardest moments of his life and rule as king. Though, he never saw eye to eye with his father. Noku respected the man enough to keep his distance. Only to be around his father when summoned or supper until his last day alive. After his father was murdered, Noku became more reserved. Luca Noru Noku adores his mother dearly; more so than any other being within Teair. However, Lucas and Noku's relationship is rather strained and complicated. Ever sense Mylee cursed his family, His mother has not been able to stand the sight of her own son. At the age of eleven, Luca lost the ability to walk and was placed in special care by her husband Cain. After Cain's death a year later, Noku spread the rumor that Luca had also taken her own life and had passed away to join her husband in the afterlife. A false claim, but none the wiser sense Luca was kept secret and hidden within the special chamber Cain had custom built. With out being able to leave her room or having any knowledge of her husband's death; Noku has been able to pretend to be his father Cain and gone to visit her time to time. His visits normally short and silent, but above all those who attend to his mother's care are to be kept quiet about Cain or anything of the outside world dealing with the castle. Noku also knows that his mother is blind and has left her in the care of Luca's long time friend and his advisor Mysteria Williams, who recently has given the position of care taker to Lilith Harmonia. Core Noru Noku never really had a good brotherly relationship with his UN-identical twin. One would say, he barely had any relationship with his brother during their teen years. But during their childhood, they were some what close. Core often getting Noku in trouble with odd pranks and shenanigans. When Core was kicked out of the castle, the two became rivals and grew to despise one another. -- however in Teair Nova's story, Core was a still born, thus Noku never experienced what it was like to have a brother or suffer the effects of the curse of of his control until the fated arrived. Silas Noru Lucinda Noru Garrett Blade ( Mistero ) Mysteria Aria Wuurd Lilith Harmonia Abilities/Skills History Noku was born during the season of Ashtear, Prime Nova Teair Nova Category:Characters